


公平交易

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	公平交易

01.

姜承録，19岁，不世出的天才，帝国最前途无量的年轻战士。

此刻他正坐在一根倒在地上的枯树树干上和面前裹着黑色长外套的人？这个姑且看起来是个人的生物大眼瞪小眼。

 

02.

“你召唤我出来噶哈啊？老弟。”

恶魔高振宁前段时间休了年假，今天第一天复工，刚泡了杯茶坐进办公室，椅子还没捂热，便被一个强力魔法阵直接拽到了荒郊野岭。这也太没礼貌了！高振宁在心里大声抱怨，哪有周一早上就让人接单的，何况是假期后的周一早上！好在被传送走的前一秒他放下了杯子，不然茶都洒在裤子上，还真没法在这愚蠢的人类面前维持形象。

高振宁一落地便看到坐在树干上一脸紧张的小孩，看样子是个离家历练的剑客：一身软甲工艺考究价格不菲，却因为路途奔波粘着些灰尘，牛皮做的行李袋挂在虬结的树枝上。他周身的黑雾逐渐散去，对方却在看到他的一瞬间变了脸色。

“西巴莫呀！”

“你这小孩儿，咋还骂人呢？”高振宁心里抱怨得更大声了，他强忍着困意出来讨生活，结果对方不但没有立刻跪下来求尊贵的恶魔大人实现他那些或不切实际或贪婪无耻的愿望，反倒平白挨了句骂，对方的手还蓄势待发地按在剑柄上。不揍你真的是我有职业道德，高振宁翻了个白眼。

当然，还有一部分原因是这小孩长得还不错，挺对他胃口的。

姜承録看着凭空出现的，浑身散发着黑色气场的高个子男人，警惕地问：“你是谁？”

“不是你召唤我出来的吗，你问我是谁？我是恶魔！恶魔听说过吗，弟弟？”

 

03.

姜承録蹲在地上检查了半天，奈何自己对魔法一窍不通，只得作罢。被误打误撞拉到人间的恶魔揣着手靠在树上好整以暇地看着一头雾水的姜承録，笃定那根本不是什么他所谓的火焰魔法，而是个货真价实的召唤法阵，还是专门用于他们高阶恶魔的那种。对方逐渐僵硬的表情让高振宁没来由的愉悦，甚至还从长袍里掏出一把瓜子嗑起来。

“我只想热个早饭。”姜承録一脸无辜，他和恶魔先生解释说昨天在森林里遭遇两头狼，搏斗时不小心掉了打火石，无奈下才拿朋友给他带的火焰法阵出来用，谁知道出了问题，“不好意思，您回去吧。”

“不是，小老弟，我好歹也是个恶魔界的名人，你当我是过家家拿尿和的泥人，说来就来说走就走啊。”这下高振宁急了，业绩没冲成，还被个小屁孩戏耍白跑一趟，这要是传出去岂不是打他宁王的脸，“部门规定，恶魔要实现召唤者的一个愿望并收取相应的报酬，这是我们这行的规矩。”

“可是我没有什么愿望啊，圣诞老人。”

高振宁一个头两个大，又讲解了一通圣诞老人是不收费的慈善机构，和他完全不是一个系统。“你再好好想想，比如娶公主啥的，都好商量。”

姜承録脸上露出兴趣缺缺的神色：“我才不想娶公主，那是骑士的活，我是步兵。”

“再说我们国家的公主也不好看啊，还不如骑士团团长好看。”

这死孩子，人家公主还没嫌你一穷二白呢，你倒在这以貌取人，不知道都跟谁学的。恶魔界的耻辱啊宁王，高振宁内心绝望，他这还是第一次遇到求着委托人许愿的情况。“那你想不想变强之类的，不用掉头发的那种。”

“可是我已经很强了。”

行吧，告辞。

 

04.

告辞是不可能告辞的，新季度开始了，恶魔部出名的业绩王还一单都没签成。新消费者法案规定人类在交易中是弱势方，又不能主动取消订单，继续这样下去又没法维持生活，高振宁只能跟着游侠小姜一起上路。

他亦步亦趋地跟在长途跋涉的人类小孩儿身后，心中充满对这个不会飞的物种的怨念。人类真的是群巨垃圾的家伙，谁也打不过，别说恶魔啊巨人啊这些为战斗而生的种族，就连整天吟诗作对的精灵都能血虐他们。弱也就算了，满肚子阴谋诡计，又贪得无厌。偏偏为了生存还要和这群家伙散发着难闻气味的灵魂打交道，想到这里，恶魔觉得自己对人类的厌恶又多了几分。

这家伙是上帝派来折磨我的吧，常年呆在室内温度18°C的地下办公室的高振宁被正午毒辣的太阳晒得头昏脑胀，恶魔开始念叨上帝，这可不是热昏头了吗。他看看走在前面似乎不知疲倦的姜承録，居然觉得这人的屁股长得不错，看起来手感很好，比起魔王新招的那个头上长了对山羊角的小秘书也有过之无不及。

“铛！”

就在恶魔盯着走在前面的少年流畅的臀腿线条发呆时，优秀的战士忽然拔剑出鞘，对着身后刺去，高振宁一惊，下意识侧头躲过，人类的反应速度无论如何也快不过恶魔，他上前一步，钳制住姜承録握剑的右手。

被制住的姜承録显得异常冷静，他毫无惧色地和恶魔对视，反倒看得高振宁有几分不自在起来。怎么像欺负人一样，高振宁挠挠头，我寻思是他先出手的啊，他的长指甲抵在姜承録手腕处，少年打从会跑就练剑，手腕和小腿却仍纤细得不得了，高振宁实在怕一个不小心给他扭断，便好声好气地同他讲和：“我撒开你，你别动手了啊。”

姜承録仍然注视着高振宁：“跟着我做什么？”

“我不接个委托，没法回去。”虽然以往的交易完成后吞噬了不少委托人的灵魂，但我高振宁霸榜的百分百好评率也不是吹出来的，就这么空着手回去也太丢人了。当然，他自动忽略了死皮赖脸跟在人家身后似乎更加丢脸的事实——恶魔以前也曾对人类俯首帖耳，可那是在签了合同之后，甚至不失为一种值得称赞的职业素养的体现。但现在他们没有订立契约，野狗的恭顺可要比家犬的项圈更加耻辱，毕竟后者还可以得到一个合理的解释。

姜承録不为所动，完全不体谅对方讨生活的辛酸：“你这是强买强卖，我要去商会投诉你。”

“也不是我自己想来的啊！”高振宁欲哭无泪，几乎被对方怄死。

 

05.

宋义进接连打了几个喷嚏。他揉揉鼻子，用魔杖唤来一件袍子披上。

“你感冒了？”王柳羿搅拌着锅里蒸腾着奇怪颜色气体的药液，“要不要试试我的药剂？改良过的。”

宋义进闻着味道便觉不好，连连摆手：“不了不了。”他可不想明天登上报纸头版——《震惊！大魔导师命丧无名魔药，为您揭秘魔法学院不为人知的宫斗故事！》

“哎，你说shyshy这走了快一个月了，也不知道情况如何。”

王柳羿顾不得答话，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的粘稠液体变得越来越黑，他面无表情地挥挥魔杖将大锅清空，这才回答：“没事，谁敢惹他啊。”

“也对，我还给他带了一大堆画好的法阵呢，肯定没事的。”宋义进点点头，继续埋头进他那本大部头的咒语典籍去了。

此刻，距离皇城千里之外的一片树荫下，姜承録终于与高振宁达成了共识。姜承録不要钱，不要权力，不要宝马香车也不要女人，无欲则刚到恶魔先生怀疑他有病，最后终于想出一个愿望：一个人游历也怪无聊的，路上做个伴吧。再和他一起回皇城的魔法学院，让他那个魔法师朋友看看他给的法阵是些什么怪物。

“可以。”少年心性变得最快，高振宁怕他一会儿又改了主意，连忙从口袋掏出一张皱巴巴的合同，在乙方处签上名字后递给姜承録，眼看着对方签字。他打了个响指，那张羊皮纸应声消失，传送回总部备案，高振宁解释道。

“合作愉快，我叫高振宁。”

“姜承録，恶魔先生。”

 

06.

于是他们一起踏上漫漫旅途，姜承録觉得恶魔那身散发着黑色气场的长袍太过惹眼，“你换成普通人的衣服。”

高振宁念了句他听不懂的咒语，晃晃头，恶魔的獠牙和尖角消失了，一个看上去和他年纪相仿，装扮也相似的高个子少年出现在原地，脸上带着称得上有几分傻气的笑。

“这样行不？”

姜承録点点头，却忍不住揶揄他：“你变都变了，怎么不把自己变帅点？”

“我还不叫帅吗！你们王城里最叫座的歌剧演员也就我这样吧。”

你恐怕是对人类的审美有什么误解。姜承録不知道怎么接话，拎起行李转身就走。高振宁手心里变出面铜镜，对着自己的脸仔细端详一番，宁王我还是帅的，这小孩儿没准是害羞了。回头一看，姜承録已经自顾自走出好远，他连忙收起镜子，一个闪身扑到对方身边，和他并肩走开去了。

 

07.

“向恶魔许愿的代价是什么？”

“要拿你最宝贵的东西来交换。”

高振宁枕着自己的手臂仰躺在地面上，黑色天幕上闪烁的群星挂在他们头顶，姜承録坐在对面擦拭他的佩剑，跳动的红色火光映得他清秀的脸忽明忽暗。

“这把剑不能给你。”

“这是我家传的宝剑，如果没了剑，我就不再是战士了。”

“我要一把破剑干啥？”高振宁侧过身子定定地看他，用手将头支起来，嘴里叼着的草棍随着说话上下摆动。“我要你最宝贵的东西。”

“我最宝贵的东西就是这把剑。”姜承録一字一句地说着，语气坚定，像是在说服他自己相信似的。恶魔隔着火光看他，烤热的空气背后少年的脸也变成了被暖化的流体，随着火焰抖动。即使盔甲破碎手无寸铁，战士也仍然是战士。但高振宁不同他争辩，微微一笑，只催着他快睡觉，一面变出个软枕头丢过去。

 

08.

姜承録的旅程很是漫不经心，遇见河流或小路便沿着径直朝前走，路过有人烟的小镇就进去找个酒吧吃饭，听完一曲混杂着马车夫和酒保聊天声的手风琴，问老板借张地图，随便挑一个方向再次出发。高振宁从来不问目的地，只跟着他一路徒步走下去，找话题来缓解无聊。他不替他提行李，不替他结账，遇见强盗或小孩儿想要打抱不平时不出手也不挡路，自己找个房顶树枝跳上去看戏。对于姜承録来说，他实在算得上一个不错的旅伴。

“因为你的要求是给你做伴，而不是帮助你走完一段在你能力范围之外、过于凶险的路。这是你的事儿，我看着就行了。”高振宁啃着一只油汪汪的羊腿，又撕下另一只，用两片大树叶包好递给姜承録，“当然，我也不会白蹭你的，旅费自理，这是职业道德——尝尝，这羊贼难抓，肯定比你们皇城里卖的好吃。”

姜承録不和他客气，不知道高振宁放了什么调味料，丝毫尝不出羊肉的腥膻味，一口咽下去只觉得唇齿留香。“很好吃，你还会这个。”

“活得久了，什么都会点，没什么稀奇的。”

少年点点头，继续和手里的羊腿做着斗争。姜承録的吃相很文雅，用剑把肉切成能一口吞下又不至于咀嚼困难的小块，两腮鼓动的幅度很小，食物消失的速度却很快。也许是过去训练时养成的习惯，将来上了战场，总是没工夫细嚼慢咽的。恶魔靠在树上看着他吃东西，仔细品味下觉得自己的手艺似乎比以前进步不少。对方感觉到他的视线，带着疑问的眼神抬起头，视线却落在他身后，表情也紧张起来。

“高振宁，你身后有狼。”

恶魔用手里的骨头把火拨得更旺，“到我这来，动作小一点，你身后也有。”

 

09.

姜承録扶着树干保持好平衡，向高振宁点点头，对方便放开了环在他腰间的手。他甩掉剑身上沾着的狼血，树下的野兽又狂躁起来，呲着尖利的獠牙围着树干转圈，试图跳起来扑咬刚夺去它们同伴性命的两个人。

高振宁的另一只手还维持着恶魔形态，暗红色的血沿着他尖利的指爪向下流淌，滴在脚下粗糙的树皮上。就在刚才，姜承録小心翼翼地向着火堆移动时，他们身后的狼忽然同时起跳，向二人猛扑过来。少年凭借战士的本能与经年累月的肌肉记忆向前斩去，他出剑极快，野狼还没来得及嚎叫便被击杀，与此同时，恶魔捏碎了堪堪够到自己委托人后颈处的野兽头颅，揽住他的腰蹿上了树。

“刚才多谢你。”

“小事儿，总不能让客户死了吧。”高振宁在裤子上擦擦手，又没心没肺地笑起来。

姜承録低头数了数，还有五头狼，他问道：“我们得在这待到什么时候？”

“保守估计是天亮，这畜生有耐心得很。”

姜承録闻言，小心地挪动身子坐了下来。“没想到你逃跑也这么在行。”他打趣到。

高振宁也找了一根足够结实的树枝坐下来，还翘着腿极为享受的样子。他挑起眉反问少年：“如果是你一个人，难道还和它们打一场不成？年纪不大，胆儿倒不小。”

“当然不。”小孩儿虽然莽，可不是没脑子，“和现在一样，解决了眼前最危险的，立刻逃跑。”

“那要是跑不过呢？”他指指仍盘踞在树下的狼群，几只狼本来已经原地卧下，见树上的人有动静立刻警觉地支起身子，摆出攻击的姿势。

“跑不过，便战。”少年微微扬着下巴，恶魔视力超群，在黑暗里也能看清对方头上有些蓬乱的黑色卷发，正如他能看清少年眼睛里闪着的微光。

挺有意思的，这小孩儿。恶魔在黑暗里勾起嘴角。

 

10.

“你那右手怎么回事？”

姜承録条件反射似的向下拉了拉衣袖，意识到对方早有所察觉后也不再掩饰。不提那道狰狞伤疤，二人朝夕相处，恶魔恐怕早就看出他挥剑时不甚明显却确切存在的滞涩感。他看向高振宁，对方好像完全没把他们的对话当回事，正聚精会神地盯着湍急河水里流动的游鱼，寻找即将成为他们晚餐的倒霉蛋儿。

“旧伤。”说完自己也觉得没什么说服力似的，少年自动补充道：“年纪小的时候不懂事，被人鼓动着，弄伤的。”

“哦。”高振宁从齐小腿深的河水里走上岸来，在沙地上留下一串湿漉漉深浅不一的暗色脚印。

他们架起火堆，把鱼串在削尖的树枝上，有那么几分钟他们只听到火舌舔过鱼皮的噼啪声。“整整一年，他们都在议论我的断手，可是在这之前，这些人对我的称呼都是百年一遇的剑术天才。”姜承録语气平淡，左手的拇指有一下没一下地摩挲着那道伤疤。

“这不稀奇。”

“然后我找到他们决斗，把他们的剑都斩断，王城里仍然没有人能战胜我，可我还是怀疑。”

“我怀疑自己再也不能被称为一个战士。”

“我明白。”恶魔拍拍他毛茸茸的卷发，姜承録有点意外：“恶魔也能理解人类的感情吗？”

“当然了，我如果不明白，就不会跟着个傻子每天在野外瞎转悠。没关系，年轻人，你总能找到的。”

“找到什么？”

“你问我呢？”

“……借你吉言。”

 

11.

“高振宁。”

“嗯？你还不睡。

“睡不着，讲讲恶魔的事吧。你以前和人类都做过哪些交易之类的。”

“太多了，有人想要取之不尽用之不竭的财富，我就拿走他女儿的灵魂；有人要战无不胜的军队，我就拿走人民对他的信任；有人想要世界上最美丽的女人，我就拿走他的眼睛。如果你想听，我可以讲三天三夜。”

“你真是个不折不扣的魔鬼。”

“谢谢你对我业务能力的肯定，我一直都是本部门的业绩之星。”

“你活了这么久，有什么让你格外印象深刻的经历吗？”

“有啊。”高振宁的声音懒懒的，“我的第一个委托人，是一个女巫。”

“说她是女巫也不太贴切，有点太抬举她了，顶多算是个没有天赋的蹩脚魔法学徒。那时候流行猎巫，她的祖母和朋友都被当众烧死，她要力量，我给她魔法，她要复仇，我就跟着她血洗教会。”

“但是教会那些老东西手里的圣物太多了，我那时候刚刚通过考核参加工作，几次差点死在他们手里，被整个恶魔界嘲笑了一季度。”

“嘲笑你差点死在人类手里？”

“嘲笑我几乎爱上那个女人。”

“唔……所以她付出了什么代价？”

“一颗充满仇恨的魔女的心脏。但是我撕开她胸膛的时候，那些仇恨都飞走了。”

“我从来没吃过那么难吃的东西。”

“你被骗了。”

“谁说不是呢。”

“等一下，你没理解我的问题，我是问得到恶魔爱情的代价。”

“你可拉倒吧。我不爱她。”

“恶魔是不会爱人的。”

“我们只会破坏一切美好的东西。”

 

12.

他们风尘仆仆地朝前继续走。他们走过的地方越来越多，他们一起到过望不到尽头的大海边，并肩坐在只有贵族才买得起的细白砂糖一样的沙滩上玩着贝壳等日出；还有幽深得看不到日光的茂密森林，姜承録三次路过同一棵树，恶魔双手插在口袋里一副事不关己样子，他只得自己爬到树上去看星星辨认方向；还有一次两个人连续在一张床上挤了好几天后钱袋终于空空如也，被旅馆老板赶出大门，坐在马棚顶上面面相觑。高振宁跳到地面上，几个起落间就不见了身影，姜承録用草杆逗弄那匹栓在石槽上的干瘪老马，也不甚在意。

“住店去。”不一会儿高振宁回来了，扔给他一个鼓囊囊的皮袋子，姜承録伸手接住，有几枚金币从没扎紧的袋口滚出来，亮晶晶地砸落在地上，叮当作响。

姜承録跳起来揪住他的衣领，冷汗几乎要顺着额头流下来：“你哪来的钱？”

“不要这么紧张，”恶魔觉得好笑，拍拍他的脸蛋，“抢了一个龙洞。”

“你杀了那条龙！”高振宁的侧脸还粘着些暗色的血，听到姜承録的话笑得更厉害了，干涸的血皮都随着脸部肌肉的收缩裂开来。

“确切地说，是驯服。”怎么跟个嫉恶如仇的大侠一样，姜承録脸上被对方拍过的地方发起热来，的确，对于恶魔来说，杀戮就像呼吸一样平常，让对方一面瞪着恨不得将自己撕碎的眼神一面跪在地上驯顺地摇摆尾巴才是真正的乐趣所在，他自动无视了对方意有所指的双关。

他们一路走过去，姜承録手里的剑也不停地斩着，斩断掩没小路的丛生枝蔓，斩断潜伏在黑暗中猛扑出来的野兽的脖颈，斩断强盗的刀斧，斩断黑巫师的法杖，恶魔在身后笑吟吟地看他挥剑。终于在他也记不清在外面漂了多久的一天，他放下和高振宁的宠物龙打闹的木剑，年幼的黑龙巨大的身躯在地面灵活地打了个滚，带着困惑的眼神哼了一声，滚烫的鼻息成功点燃一棵枯树。

“我明白了，我要回去。”

高振宁逆着鲜红的火光看他，他比刚见面时高了些，细软的黑发服帖地趴在少年的脖颈上，这头发也太久没剪了，他的眼睛都被挡在刘海后面，让人看不清他的眼神。

他听到恶魔说“好”。

 

13.

他们骑在黑龙宽阔的脊背上向王城飞去，高高地隐没在云层里，耳边掠过呼呼作响的风声。姜承録扶着恶魔的双肩保持平衡，让他不至于顺着某一侧的翅膀滑下去。他低声问：“你就这么着急要你的报酬吗？”

坐在前面的高振宁被风吹得睁不开眼睛，他没听清，扯着嗓子大声问：“什——么——？”

“我说——”小孩儿也扯着嗓子喊回去，“我觉得黑龙真可怜！”

黑龙表示赞同，一边点头一边发出一声咆哮，险些把背上的人甩下去，挨了一脚后立刻低头认怂，连拍翅膀的动作幅度都小了许多。

高振宁已经把这孩子驯服得很成功了。

 

14.

“就到这吧。”黑龙不喜欢离人类的聚居地太近，把他们放在城外的小山坡上就转身返航了。“我就不去魔法学院了，教会出版的魔法教材上还印着我年轻时候的照片呢。”

“是吗？他们说你什么？”

“管我叫什么教会历史上的第四次浩劫，一次性摧毁教廷最多有生力量的魔王之类的。”高振宁一副受之有愧的表情，眼神却出卖了他的洋洋自得，“其实我就是一穷打工的。真是不好意思。”

“因为我没完成合同里的全部条款，就给你打个折吧。”

“现在我要收费了，闭上眼睛。”

姜承録思考过很久恶魔会拿走些什么，他似乎有数不清的贵重物品：他的剑、他的双手、他的超凡剑术、他的少年意气、他的勇敢、他的锐气，抑或是……一个吻？少年闭上双眼，他不自觉地攥紧了拳头，因未知什么要离他而去变得有些紧张。

他的额发被轻轻拨开，光滑的额头上传来冰凉的触感，他在心里轻轻叹了口气，又不知道自己为何失望。紧接着，在恶魔的嘴唇吻上他额头的下一瞬间，从倒伏的巨树到城外的山坡，从盘踞的狼群到病弱的老马，他和高振宁相处的每一个细节像暴风过境一般席卷了他的大脑，羊腿的香气消散，日出的颜色褪去，灼热的火堆熄灭，低沉的嗓音渐弱。姜承録发觉自己侧脸上的湿意时，那些回忆又像褪却的潮水一般涌入他的大脑。

恶魔给他擦擦脸：“以后买东西，记得先问价钱。”

 

15.

面目清秀，微笑里却带着点邪气的少年听到脚步声，从堆成小山的报表里抬起头来，他大声地和前辈打着招呼：“哟，宁王回来了！”

高振宁递给他一张羊皮纸：“阿水，把这单帮我登记上。”

“我说，你这次去得也太久了吧，做了笔什么大买卖啊？”

“抽取了一个小朋友记忆里的一点快乐。”

喻文波看看日历，这位总是能领到最高奖金的前辈在人间耽搁了整整十五个月。“真他妈的亏。”他撇撇嘴。

“挺公平的，找个人谈恋爱吧，年轻人。”

 

16.

“Shyshy！你怎么去了这么久啊！我和宝蓝担心死了！怎么晒得这么黑啊你？”

“也挺好，这样比较像大侠。你还不知道吧，上个月将军告老还乡了，国王提了他的副手，他原来的位置现在还没有人，你要去试试吗？”

“那个不急，我们shyshy早晚都能当上高级军官的，星盘已经告诉我了。你先给我们讲讲你这次出门怎么样，危不危险？都遇见些什么事情了？”

“还好吧。”姜承録认真回忆了一下这段过于漫长的经历，“就是很平常的一次旅行而已。”

“没什么特别值得高兴的。

——FIN.

————————————————————


End file.
